When You're Mad
by Moonlight Gaze
Summary: Just a little oneshot i came up with ... Hope you like it! SonAmyness XD! x


**'When you're Mad'**

Amy Rose, a 21 year old pink hedgehog, just awoke from her slumber on a beautiful morning. 

As Amy stretched in her bed, satisfied with the crunching sounds of her bones snapping in place. She got up out of her bed, revealing her pajamas, which were pink hot pants and a pink strapy tank top, and opened her hot pink coloured curtains to see the skies outside. Her satisfied smile said it all. Lovely weather was coming their way that day.

She then walked over to her door and unhooked her silk dressing gown from the door and walked downstairs for some breakfast. As Amy entered her corridor at the end of the stairs, she trailed off to the sitting area. She walked over to her patio doors and opened her cream and chocolate curtains as the sunbeams filled the room for a warm atmosphere.

'_Nahh, I'm not hungry. I'll get breakfast later'_ she thought as she took a glance at her big brown clock that read only 8.30.

'_I think I'll listen to that new CD I bought yesterday'_ she thought as she walked to her stereo and placed the smooth CD into the top and pressed play. She flicked through the songs and liked them all, but one in particular filled her ears with interested, so she listened more to the song.

_It's just the cutest thing_

_When you get to fussing (cussing)_

_Yelling and throwing things_

_I just wanna eat you up_

'_Hmmm ... This song has a good rhythm ... I wonder?'_ Amy's mind then trailed off as her body moved to the song without releasing she was doing so.

_I don't mean no disrespect_

_When I start staring_

_Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)_

_I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

Amy surprised herself as her moves were seducive, which she has never danced like before ... in the morning anyway ...

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face_

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

As the last sentence was sung, Amy put her thumbs at the lining of her hot pants and swayed her hips low and back up again. 

_And sex you all over the place_

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

_Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is_

Amy didn't know what her body was doing, but she was starting do enjoy this type of dancing she was performing to herself ... or so she thought ...

Meanwhile...

Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero to Mobians and civilians of station Square, was out for his normal morning run. '_God__I'm soo bored today!'_

Sonic began to slow down as the aqua streak began to disappear and stopped at the top of a hill with one blossom tree at the top, making the tree noticeably outstanding.

He then laid himself on the grass with his head against the tree, going into a light slumber.

Merely an hour later, he drowsily woke up. '_I think I'll go see my gorgeous girl'_ He thought as a huge smile began to grow across his face.

Sonic ran to Amy Rose's house in merely seconds just to see his pink partner. But as he was going to turn the door knob on the front door his ears perched up. '_Music?'_ He thought ... indeed he was right.

Sonic walked in, entering the bottom of the stairs. His ears twitched as he heard the music again. He walked along the corridor, the music becoming louder each time. He then entered the sitting area and looked around for the source. His face merely showed surprisement, as he saw his girlfriend dancing as if no ones watching ... except for him that is. 

He decided not to bother her at this point and to watch and observe the moves she has first thing in the morning. He strode over to the wall and casually leaned on it with his arms crossed.

He then grew a smirk on his lips as he watched her dance...

Amy meanwhile had no idea her blue lover was watching her dance. It was like she didn't have a care in the world of who was watching her right now.

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_Baby when you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_And when we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so damn sexy_

_When you're mad_

Making sure she had enough twirls with the beat ...

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously_

_But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)_

_And you know ain't nothing better_

_Then when we get_

_Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)_

_Then we forget what we were mad about_

Sonic had to stifle a chuckle at her dancing, as he was kind of turned on with it, but wouldn't admit it at this time in the morning, of course.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face_

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place_

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

_Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is_

More twirls and sways of the hips were added by Amy as she was enjoying just letting herself out with the music.

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_Baby when you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_And when we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so damn sexy_

Amy made sure her feet were moving and not just her hips ...

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_Baby when you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_And when we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so damn sexy_

_When you're mad_

She ended the song with a little jump onto the couch as she was behind it. She giggled to herself as she thought that that song had made her day.

"Enjoy yourself?" A cheeky comment was heard, but surprisingly, Amy was soo relaxed she didn't jump at the recognizable voice.

"Hmm ... Well what do you think?" 

She opened her eyes to reveal her blue boyfriend just above her and with his arms keeping him up at each side of her.

"I think I need a morning kiss to confirm gorgeous."

She chuckled at his request.

"Wish granted Sonikku..."

As she leaned forward, their lips met in a passion that has no hunger or lust, but desire.


End file.
